Meara of Gondor
by SOMMIEROCKETS
Summary: Meara is the only daughter of Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor. A courageous, strong, careless but a kind girl she is. What happens if she stumbles and gets involved with the Fellowship of the Ring? Is she someone capable to help Frodo with the Ring? Will she be able prove her quality? Or will she bring destruction?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I am Meara. The only daughter of Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor.

Honestly enough, I am not related to him or to his family by blood. I was abandoned by my mother and father when I was only days old beside the White tree of Minas Tirith. I believe that Lord Denethor only took care of me because Finduilas his wife and his two sons, Boromir and Faramir took a liking to me.

I love my brothers dearly. They were the ones who took care of me and protected me from harm. When I became thirteen, Boromir taught me how to wield a sword as Faramir taught me how to wield a bow and arrow for defense.

Faramir and I were both pupils of Gandalf the Grey. Both of us were very fond of his stories and how he taught us the histories of the wondrous Middle-Earth. With his brave stories, I started to dream of myself slaying a dragon, fighting alongside my brothers, protecting our people. I did nothing but long for that dream but I was kept inside of Minas Tirith. Quite unfair actually, I know a lot of Middle-Earth and its strange creatures but they did not dare for me to see it. And instead they kept me away from the dangers of it.

Because I was the only daughter of the Steward of Gondor I was given the best education of manners and yet I did not care for them. I was quite rebellious and became the most famous mischief-maker of Gondor. There was even a time when I almost burned the white tree. Father scolded me and ordered me to stay in my room. I was four then, but I remembered the scenes vividly. He even said I was an impossible child.

My father is a noble man but he became so different when mother had died. He became more grim and silent.

This is my story of how I got in an unexpected journey of adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Boromir is going to Osgiliath to aid my brother, Faramir and his men. He rode down from Minas Tirith, as I chased him, riding my own horse. I already wore my battle clothes, same as Faramir's. My brown curly hair was typically messy, blocking my face as I tucked a strand behind my ear. I followed him, squeezing from other riders, as I finally saw his back. I smiled as I ordered Dawn, my horse to run faster. To catch up to my brother.

'Brother!' I shouted he did not turn his head, as he continued to ride off along his men. 'Boromir!' I shouted louder making Boromir's head turn to face mine 'Meara.' He stated his face, surprised when he saw me. He ordered for his horse to stop as my horse walked up to his. I looked at him, my clear blue eyes burning with determination 'I'm coming with you.' I said, making my face serious as possible.

'Oh little sister.' He sighed. 'It is dangerous there and you know that. Stay here with father, where it's safe.' He said, his voice sounded soft and comforting. My eyes widened in shock as my eyebrows knitted in frustration, 'Why can't I go to battle with you? Why can't I defend my people and fight alongside my brothers?' I paused looking at him intently. 'You've seen me fight. Why can't I go?'

He smiled sadly, 'I'm sorry, Meara. You're very skilled, I know. But war is no place for a lady like you. Maybe someday, little sister.' He leaned forward as he brushed his lips on my forehead. 'Take care, Meara.' He whispered as he left with his men. I sighed in defeat, 'I only long for adventure. So close and yet so far from my reach.' I watched him depart. Suddenly an idea flashed my mind. It was legit enough, but maybe one of the craziest ideas I ever had. 'They will be surely astounded.' I smiled secretly as I went upstairs to the throne room.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: There are a few things that I want to clear with all my readers. This is a must read. _

_Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson _

_1. 'The abandoning beside the white tree' will be explained in the later chapters_

_2. The name 'Meara' is pronounced as 'Meerah' and I really did not know that it was an Irish name._

_3. My punctuation marks are like this (') because I wanted to my writing to be unique. Not like (") this. You will see in the book of 'One Day'. It's the same as mine. _

_Lots of love to those who took their precious time to read and review. I was very chuffed. Once again, thank you and happy reading! _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was afternoon as I opened my door, peeking through it, I saw father, sleeping soundly on his mighty chair beside the King's throne. I sighed victoriously as I closed my door behind me. I tiptoed, trying to sneak away without waking him. He always gets in my way. I finally arrived the door to the courtyard when suddenly a familiar voice erupted the throne room. 'Why Meara, where are you going?' he asked, I could hear him smile maliciously. I closed my eyes as I faced him with a smile on my face, 'I'm sorry father; I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to practice my aim.' I smiled innocently, hoping he would fall for it. I swallowed nervously. He got up from his chair as he walked towards me, ever so slowly. Watching my every move.

'With your sword and your shield?' He asked in a singsong tone. Of course! That was careless of me. 'Why are you so eager to go into battle?' He asked, cocking his head to the side. 'I want to fight for my people, father. Is that so wrong?' I asked, frowning a bit. I stared back at him with the same intimacy. He threw his arms mockingly, 'Well there is nothing wrong with that, really. But you are a woman. And as we all know, women are weak and are unable to fight like men.'

I felt my heart burning with anger. Too long has he underestimated me, too long now. 'Tell me, dearest father. What does femininity have to do anything with fighting for your people?' I asked calmly, his smile faded as he closed his mouth, 'I cannot just stand here and wait when I know that the enemy is drawing near to our city. It has taken Osgiliath, father!' To my surprise, father suddenly laughed. He laughed until there are tears running down his cheeks. He brushed it away as he looked at me with an arrogant grin plastered on his face. I widened my eyes in frustration. He put his hands on my shoulders 'You don't have to worry so much, Meara. Boromir will reclaim Osgiliath in no time and he won't need your strength.' I shook my head. 'Long have I stayed here and waited. I'm going to Osgiliath whether it is by your will or not. Just you try and stop me, Father.' I replied, emphasizing the last word I muttered to him. I left the throne room, opening both doors angrily. The palace guards jumped a little as they stared at me wearing shocked expressions. I quickly ran towards the stable, ignoring their gazes. I heard father ran after me 'I raised you Meara. And this is what you repay me? By setting off to war not sure if you will even return?' He shouted, annoyed he is. 'Raised me? Ridiculous. Boromir and Faramir were the ones who took care of me, not you.' I whispered to myself as I continue to run. I've arrived at the stable as I quickly untied Dawn's ropes. I got up on her when suddenly the palace guards came inside the stable with their swords. 'Make haste Dawn, we ride to Osgiliath.' I whispered to Dawn's ear as she neighed and galloped pass the guards, as all of them flew and fell on the floor.

I ran down Minas Tirith with a smile of victory plastered on my face. I felt the wind blowing on my face. 'Make way!' I said to the people who were walking freely in the middle. The gate was about to close but I ordered Dawn to run faster, and thankfully we pass the gate without getting crushed. I gazed at Osgiliath, where there are Orcs fighting the good men of Gondor. I breathed in and out slowly.

This is it. What I have always been waiting for.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I hope you'll review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_I apologize for the long wait, but here it is. I thank you for all those people who took their precious time to read my story. I hope you'll continue to read them. Tell me what you think. I'll be incredibly chuffed if I'd see a review or two. I wrote my story according to the extended version of Lord of the Rings the movie, by the way. The Osgiliath part is one of them. Hope you'll like it. _

_Please do not expect too much from me. I am only fifteen and my nationality is not American nor British. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: All rights reserved for J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson except for Meara._

_May you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When I arrived in Osigiliath, I quietly led Dawn to a safe place, where there are no orcs that would attack her.

I grabbed my helmet and sighed excitedly.

I drew my sword as I swung and stabbed it on a large orc. I was a bit taken aback with my instinct. I watched the Orc breathe its last breath as it fell on the ground with a groan. I took my sword off from his stomach as I looked at the black blood stained on my sword. I swiftly heard running footsteps of Orcs behind me. I grinned as I stabbed the first Orc I saw and punched the other's face. In return, the orc punched me too. I felt a sting on my cheek as I successfully kicked him and stabbed my sword on its head.

I smiled gloriously when all of a sudden I felt shaken. I saw corpses. Corpses of the people I once knew. Good friends of Boromir and Faramir lying on the ground, their eyes open in fear, blood stained their armor. I felt my knees weaken.

I fell on my knees as I closed my eyes, feeling the earth, hearing cries of war of both Men and Orc, and the smell of blood. I stood up as I got my bow and arrow and fired it on an Orc, who was at the top level. 'This was my choice.' I said, punching more Orcs, slicing their necks mercilessly and also stabbing them with my arrows.

. .

The battle lasted for hours before we finally achieved victory. I sighed in relief, smiling at the people who have survived and have shared this treasured moment with me.

I was covered in dirt and black blood stained on my brown armor. I felt a sting on my arm. I felt the blood of my wound trickle down my arm and felt few bruises on my body. I'm glad I wasn't badly injured.

All of the men gathered in one place, all of them smiling happily as they chanted Boromir's name. They watched him stand up high as he raises the banner of Gondor. He puts the flag down as he unsheathes his sword.

'This city was once the jewel of our kingdom. A place of light and beauty and music. And so it shall be once more!' Boromir raised his sword as everyone cheered. 'Let the armies of Mordor know this: Never again will the land of my people fall into enemy hands.' He continued as he smiled, 'This city of Osgiliath has been reclaimed for Gondor!' He raised his sword again as the crowd chants, 'For Gondor!' 'For Gondor!' Boromir repeated, 'For Gondor!' 'For Gondor!' He finally said as he climbed down. I smiled at my brother. Truly he was brave and proud but is very caring. _My work here is done, I should go, and adventure awaits me _I thought as I started to walk away from the crowd when suddenly, a hand stopped me, 'Where are you going, soldier? We're going to celebrate and drink!' The voice said. Of course, it had to be Faramir. His voice sounded very happy indeed. I froze on my steps, 'I can't, I have to go.' I said with a low voice, shadowing my feminine voice. I heard him frown. He noticed.

'Do I know you?' He asked, trying to turn me around so that he could face me but I resisted, hoping he would go away. 'I'm not very sure of that, Captain Faramir.' I replied, my heart throbbing hard. 'You seem very familiar.' I was about to retort but with his strength, he was able to turn me around. 'Wait.' He took off my helmet as his eyes widened with shock. 'Meara?' He asked in disbelief. I smiled at him bashfully. 'Hello brother.' 'What are you doing here?' He looked at me with serious, stern eyes. I sighed in defeat. 'I'm sorry brother; I honestly couldn't help it. I just felt that I have to come here. It was my only chance.' I replied, my voice fading as I bowed my head. I was ashamed, of course. Faramir and I were the closest and maybe with this incident, maybe our close relationship would lessen. He's always been the overprotective sort. Boromir is a very good brother, of course, but he's the kind of brother who knows I can handle myself. 'You're so stubborn, sister.' My head shot up as I saw him smiling softly. I smiled in return, thankful that he understood me. He inspected me for a while as his eyes widened ever so little, seeing my blood drip down on my right arm. 'You're bleeding.' 'I was careless.' He looked around and saw a dark cloth lying down on the ground. He picked it up as he covered my wound. He put his hands on his waist, 'Be more careful next time.' I nodded. 'Come along, let's go to Boromir.' He grabbed my hand, dragging me into the crowd, looking for our older brother.

Faramir let go off my hand for a brief moment as he hugged Boromir, they laughed joyfully. Faramir pulled away 'Good speech. Nice and short.' He said. 'Leaves more for drinking!' Both of them laughed. 'Break out the ale! These men are thirsty!' Boromir ordered as the men cheered. Boromir brought two goblets of ale as he gave one to Faramir, 'Remember today little brother.' They toasted, 'Life is good.' He finished as they drank the ale. I thought it was now time for me to sneak away but suddenly Faramir grabbed me by my shoulder as he brought me back to where I once stood. 'Oh you're not going anywhere.' I looked down, still not facing at Boromir. 'Who's this, little brother? He is a bit tiny for a soldier! Is he one of your men?' Boromir asked, as I heard him smile. 'No, but it's our little sister.' Faramir said as he forced me to face Boromir.

Boromir widened his eyes, 'Meara.' He paused, 'I thought I told you to stay with father?' I bowed my head shyly, 'I know, it was unwise of me. I am sorry-'

'How many did you slay?' He suddenly asked as my head, shot up in surprise.

'What?'

'How many did you slay?' He repeated, cocking his head to the side.

'About twenty-four?' I replied confusedly. He hummed, 'Not bad for a greenhorn, don't you think so little brother?' He asked smiling as he faced Faramir. Faramir grinned, 'Not bad at all.' He shook his head. I scrunched my eyebrows together, 'You're not angry?' 'Well mostly because you stood up to father for doing what you think is right, and you've proven your quality. What's there to be angry about?' Boromir asked, like it was nothing as he and Faramir laughed. I smiled with them; Boromir put his arm around my shoulders, as he handed me a goblet of ale. 'Here you go little sister. You deserve an ale.' He said as he toasted his goblet with mine. 'You did well.' I drank my ale and for a split second, I did feel that life was indeed good at the moment.

But suddenly their laughter faded. I glanced at Faramir 'He's here.' He said to us in a serious tone. Boromir and I turned our heads as we saw father, laughing with the soldiers as he walked towards us. 'One moment of peace, can he not give us that?' Boromir asked us, his voice sounding very infuriated. 'Where is he? Where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first-born?' Father asked excitedly. Boromir looked at us, jaded, as he turned to father with a fake grin. 'Father!' They hugged as father pulled away 'They say you vanquished the enemy almost single-handedly.' I heard him say and to that Boromir smiled widely, obviously flattered, 'They exaggerated. The victory belongs to Faramir also!' He said gesturing to Faramir with a smile. I smiled at Boromir. Faramir was about to walk towards them when suddenly 'But for Faramir, this city would still be standing.' Faramir looked uneasy. 'I would have done, but our numbers were too few.' Father smiled at him mockingly 'Oh, too few. You let the enemy walk in and take it on a whim. Always you cast a poor reflection on me.' He said harshly, my eyes widened with fury. 'That is not my intent.' Replied Faramir as he walked towards them courageously. Father turned his face to me, 'And I see you have done what you desire, Meara. I thought you'd be lying on the ground, lifeless.' Faramir and Boromir's eyes widened.

They were ready to defend me; I could see it in their faces. 'I do not regret what I have done, father but I am deeply sorry, I disobeyed you.' I answered him, my face, blank. 'Why you shameless child!' He said. He started to run towards me, wanting to slap my face. 'Ungrateful-' Boromir and Faramir grabbed him by the arms. 'No father!' Boromir shouted as I watched father's eyes burning with rage. I felt my eyes start to well up. Every soldier stopped and stared at us. 'Get off of me!' Father ordered as Faramir slowly let go of father, as did Boromir as he walked away to a quiet place. Father followed him. I sighed deeply. Everyone went back their own businesses, decided to not stick at ours. Faramir gathered me in his arms, 'It's all right Meara.' I smiled to this as I nodded.

. .

'My place is here with my people. Not in Rivendell!' We heard Boromir said as he walked away from father. 'Would you deny your own father?' Faramir eyed them 'If there is need to go to Rivendell, send me in his stead.' He said bravely. Father looked at him with a mock smile, 'You? Oh, I see. A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor to show his quality. I think not.' Faramir lowered his eyes, his face full of hurt. 'I suppose you want to volunteer too don't you Meara?' I grimaced. 'But I trust this mission only to your brother, Boromir. The one who will not fail me.' Said Father as he turned his back on us, ready to take his leave but suddenly a deafening cry was heard in the heavens. It made all of us blocks our ears. It was the most earsplitting shriek I have ever heard. I thought my ears were bleeding. One of the soldier exclaimed, 'Nazgul!'

Without warning people started to shove me, looking for cover; there were also people who readied the weapons. Ready to face the deadly monster.

I looked up as I did saw a Nazgul riding a gigantic flying wyvern-like, or pterodactyl-like creature. It looked beastly and so did the Nazgul. It gave me shivers down my spine and I truly did not like the feeling. There were arrows firing at the so-called beast but it did not show any signs of vulnerability. It flew around Osgiliath, attacking some men who were at the top level.

Boromir and Faramir continued to order their men to defend themselves and also defend Osgiliath. Another beast came with another Nazgul riding on its back. Everyone looked horrified at the sight of this. What's worst than two Nazguls attack your recently reclaimed city? Nothing.

I looked at it only with a frown on my face. Gandalf did not mention about the Ringwraiths; but I know they were once the Nine Men whom Sauron, the Dark Lord, gave them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their lust for power they fell into darkness and began to serve the Dark Lord. I pity them so.

Father looked especially frightened as he sat at a corner of a shelter. I glanced at the Nazgul again as an idea flashed my mind once more. I do admit, that my idea was incredibly foolish. But it sounded so foolish I would dare to risk it. My legs started to move swiftly as I climbed up to the top level to get a better view of the Nazgul.

I heard Faramir cry out my name, but I ignored it. I swallowed nervously as I took a deep breath. I unsheathed my sword as I intensely walked towards the Nazgul and his flying beast. He quickly felt my presence as he glanced at me. 'Meara!' I heard Faramir shouted again, his voice sounded desperate. _I'm sorry brother._

'Oh.' The Nazgul said with much amusement in his voice. His voice was dark and low. Even though his face was covered with his dark cloak, I imagine him, grinning devilishly. 'I didn't expect a woman would have the courage to fight me.' He said as he mounted off the beast. I frowned with his comment. I kept a straight face, trying to look brave so that he won't know my knees were greatly shaking with fear. I backed away slowly as he continued to walk towards me.

I gave a shout as I swung my sword to him but he immediately blocked my attack. I growled to this, as I swung my sword again. 'You are so rash, girl.' He said, emphasizing the last word, his voice echoing inside my head. I closed my eyes I shouted once more, attempting to attack, but he unexpectedly grabbed me by the neck. I was choking, dropping my sword on the ground.

Everything felt still.

'How foolish humans are.' I continued to flail, trying to gasp for air. He started to tighten his grip 'Insolent fool.' while struggling, I carelessly uncloaked and saw his face.

His eyes were unusually white and were nearly inside his sockets. His face was also white and was remarkably thin. His eyes pierced mine as I felt them, bleeding; I screamed on the top of my lungs. The pain was excruciating; is darkness swallowing me? I saw the Great Eye in my vision as I furiously closed my eyes in pain. He released his grip from my neck. I coughed, touching my neck. My eyes still hurt. It was like a sword was piercing it. I felt blood trickle down my face.

Why are my eyes bleeding?

What is happening to me?

I opened my eyes a little as I saw him mount himself on the fell beast's back. The beast flapped its wings as it flew away to Mordor with the other one.

I slowly took deep breaths to calm myself, but it did not help. My eyes continued to bleed. I started to worry. I felt footsteps run towards me, as I saw Faramir's face. He looked extremely distressed. He put my head on his thigh, 'Meara.' He said, as my vision started to mix with all the colors.

'Forgive me brother.'

I felt extremely dizzy. Everything was spinning, including Faramir. I started to hear faint shouts of victory and panic.

I felt Faramir's arms carry me, as I slowly drifted away into nothingness.

* * *

_First and foremost, __I did not kill Meara. What happened to her, you say? I guess that's up to your own interpretation. Oh and I did not mean for those cliffhangers to happen. Chapter 1-3 is actually a one chapter. I just divided them. Fret not, reader. The next chapter won't be a cliffhanger anymore. _


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello! It seems that I have neglected this story of mine. Worry not, I have written a new one and it's all the same, though I changed Meara's name for it is too awkward since there are horses called "Mearas" however the pronunciation is different.

That is all! I hope you shall support my new story.


End file.
